


i see the color in your face, it makes me smile, it makes me shake

by kingnyoungie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 00 line friend group, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Swearing, kinda crack but not really cause im not funny, luyang if you look hard enough, most members are just briefly mentioned, norenmin if you also look hard enough, they meet at a college party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingnyoungie/pseuds/kingnyoungie
Summary: Jaehyun is a confident gay turned panicked gay around Donghyuck.Donghyuck likes the fact that he's got a  five-foot-eleven Greek god named Jaehyun wrapped around his finger.OR: How Jaehyun and Donghyuck's relationship came to be, in five snapshots.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 195





	i see the color in your face, it makes me smile, it makes me shake

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first work, so please have mercy on my poor soul (/_＼) the jaehyuck tag is kinda dry and tbh its not my favorite ship, but i do adore their dynamic. enjoy!
> 
> find me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/pinknyoungie)

####  One. 

  


God, Donghyuck _hates_ college parties. Or maybe, he hates the ones where he can't seem to belong. 

It's not like Donghyuck wanted to be here. He just finished submitting all his projects for his classes, and his friends thought that it would be best to celebrate that with a typical college party. Complete package - booze, music, and drunken students trying to forget their impending debt and cling onto their leftover youth. "Donghyuck!" Mark shouted, flailing his arms around in a drunken mess of college students. Donghyuck smiles a shy smile, and he tugs at Yangyang to show him where Mark was. Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun seem to find Mark easily as soon as Yangyang noticed him. The group of friends move towards Mark, and it became quite obvious to Donghyuck that his childhood best friend was a _bit tipsy._

"Hey, Mark." Jeno greeted the elder first, giving him one of those God-forsaken smiles that reaches his eyes and make him seem a touch more innocent than his friends like to believe. 

"Hey everyone, hope you didn't mind me starting to drink before you guys arrived," Mark said, smiling widely and definitely acting like how he _wouldn't_ act when he's sober. 

"Nah, it's good, man. Is Lucas around?" Yangyang asks Mark, his eyes seem to be wandering the area, definitely looking for his tall and model-looking _friend._

Mark giggled knowingly and said, "He's probably in the backyard. He's been waiting for you, I think." 

Yangyang grinned and nodded before squeezing Donghyuck's forearm, a gesture that asks for permission if he could ditch them for Lucas. Donghyuck smiled before saying, "Go, I'll be able to handle them. I won't die from fourth-wheeling. I hope." Yangyang laughed and gave him a brief hug before moving towards the backyard and waving at their other friends. 

Mark pretty much latched onto Donghyuck as Yangyang left, assuring him that he won't have to suffer from the Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun's weird flirting antics whenever they go out drinking. After Mark had lead them to the drinks, Donhyuck's three other friends were quick to do their own _thing._ Donghyuck wasn't mad at his friends ditching them, not really. He was kind of used to it - he usually could adapt to people really quickly and charm his way to any conversation he wanted to be a part of. _Usually._

Mark had taken the liberty of showing him around the party and getting drinks, in a way, Donghyuck thinks this might be a weird _Mark Lee_ way of trying to make up for lost time. Ever since college started. he and his childhood best friend haven't really been able to spend time with each other as much. Mark, however, did promise to have movie nights every Friday, reserved for just the two of them. But clearly, this Friday night, they decided to go party instead. 

"Hyuckie! Mark Lee!" a loud, booming voice shouted towards their direction. Donghyuck looked away from his conversation with Mark and saw a familiar six-foot friend. He and Mark smiled at him. 

"Johnny-hyung," they both greeted. 

"Where's your other friends, Hyuckie? Mark said they were coming with you," Johnny asked, looking around and trying to find the other freshmen. 

"They did come with me, hyung, but everyone's out to do their own thing, I guess. As soon as they saw, Mark-hyung, they went off. Safe to say that they're trying to avoid Mark-hyung, I guess," Donghyuck replied, cheekily smiling at his best friend, and his best friend responded with a fitting and _mature_ eyeroll. 

"Come with me and let's see my other friends, then! I'm pretty sure Doyoung and Jungwoo miss you a lot, Hyuckie. I mean, as soon as they met you, all they could ever talk about was you! They would always ask Mark and I about you, too," Johnny chuckled. "He's actually right, Hyuck," Mark added, "they would always pester me and remind me to make sure you're eating real food and not just ramen, and you aren't killing yourself with the workload of your classes." 

Donghyuck laughed brightly and entertwined his arms with Mark tightly, "Hyung, don't they know that you're more likely to die living off of ramen than I would? I mean, I can cook and I can always pester Nana to cook for me. I doubt you could even fry an egg properly." 

"Oh, Hyuckie, we know. We just think Mark's a lost cause," Johnny said, accompanied by an exasperated sigh. 

Donghyuck laughed and Mark muttered a small "Hey that's not true," before they followed Johnny to another part of the house, his arm still linked with Mark's. 

"Hyuckie, there's some more people that you didn't really get to meet last time and you'll get to meet them now, okay?" Johnny said, and Mark visibly perked up excitedly and added, "Oh my god Hyuckie, you'll meet Taeyong-hyung, Jaehyun-hyung, Yuta-hyung and Taeil-hyung tonight!" 

Donghyuck must have looked quite confused to Mark because he suddenly started to explain, "I've met them on my freshman year and they're basically the coolest hyungs ever! They keep us company in parties and make sure we don't get into the bad _stuff_ and they even treat us to lunch sometimes. They're pretty chill, and I'd just know they'd love you. I mean, I tell them about you all the time! Plus, I don't think anyone could _not_ love you, Hyuckie!" Donghyuck definitely chuckled at that and proceeded to squeeze Mark's forearm. "You're definitely _not_ sober, hyung." 

"Hey guys," Johnny said to the group of people slightly familiar to Donghyuck. "This is Donghyuck! Mark's childhood best friend and the freshman that I took under my wing," Johnny smiled and pointed towards him. 

"Hyuckie!" Jungwoo excitedly launched himself to Donghyuck, accidentally bumping Mark out of the way. Mark couldn't even comprehend what was happening until he muttered a small, "You're stealing my Duckie!" at Jungwoo, who had been hugging the life out of Donghyuck at this point. "Hi hyung," He smiled brightly at Jungwoo, cheeks reddening after a drunken Mark had revealed the endearing nickname, before Mark started to actually grab Jungwoo off Donghyuck and leading Donghyuck to the couch where they proceeded to sit and Mark protectively snaked his arm around the younger's waist. 

Mark had engaged in a petty discussion with Jungwoo, arguing about who gets to spend some time with _Duckie_ while one of his arms was still holding onto Donghyuck. "Hi Donghyuck," Dongyoung greeted him with a gummy smile that showed he was far from sober, too. "Hi hyung," He greeted back, before Johnny quickly started to introduce him to his other friends, making sure that Mark was still very much distracted with arguing against Jungwoo. 

"Donghyuck, that's Yuta," Johnny says, pointing to the man opposite of him on the couch, with platinum blonde hair and a smile that could definitely make you feel _things._ "I'm Yuta, Mark has definitely rambled about you," He said and shot Donghyuck a smile. Donghyuck smiled and greeted him back. 

"That's Taeil-hyung," Johnny pointed to a man seated next to Yuta, with bright red hair and a comforting aura surrounding him. Donghyuck thinks they'd get along quite well. "Hi, I'm Taeil. I'm the oldest, though it doesn't quite seem like it, with the bright hair and short height and all," he said, accompanying each word with a warm smile. Donghyuck returned his smile and moved his attention to the man snuggled next to Taeil. 

"The guy in the pink hair snuggling into Taeil-hyung is Taeyong," Johnny pointed towards Taeyong and Taeyong gave a small smile. The man surely is attractive, Donghyuck thinks to himself. "I'm Taeyong, I'm pretty sure we met each other in passing when you were in that cafe with Mark," he smiled again, much wider and warmer this time. "Ah hyung, that was you?" Donghyuck asked, confusion written all over his face. "Yeah, my hair was a different color then, maybe that's why you couldn't notice me," he offered, without any hint of offence from being forgotten. "Ah, sorry hyung, must've met us at a bad time, my memory's gone bad from all the studying I've had to do," Donghyuck said with a small smirk, gaining laughs from all over the couch. 

"And finally, that's Jaehyun" Johnny points to the man next to Taeyong and Donghyuck swears the air was knocked out of his lungs. Jaehyun gived him a dimpled smirk and said, "Hi I'm Jaehyun, I make fun of Mark all the time for talking about you all the time, but I think I can see why," he says, and Donghyuck doesn't know what to make of the statement. "Uhh, thanks, I guess? Also, glad to know that Mark-hyung isn't safe from savagery even when I'm not around, hyung," Donghyuck said, a mischievous smile playing around his lips. Jaehyun looked like he was about to respond with another flirtatious remark when Doyoung threw him a pillow while saying "Jaehyun, stop flirting with the baby!" 

At the mention of the word flirting, Mark snapped up and looked around their hyungs and immediately went protective of Donghyuck. "Who's flirting with Duckie?" Mark slurs, and keeps a protective arm around Donghyuck, his own way of saying _I'll protect you from the monsters!_ but unfortunately for him, he just looks like the _monster_ Donghyuck needs protection from. Donghyuck slaps Mark's arms away from him and says, "Hyung, stop using that nickname! We're around your older friends, Hyung! It's embarrassing." Mark lets go of Donghyuck and coos, "Aww, is my baby Duckie embarrassed that he's my baby around the hyungs?" Donghyuck rolls his eyes and grabs the beer from Mark's hands and chugs it before Mark could even complain. "That's enough alcohol from you, Mark Lee," Donghyuck says, eyes glaring towards Mark. "Oh shit, he used my full name, I'm in trouble~" Mark laughs and slurs. "Fine Duckie, I'll latch onto Taeil-hyung instead," Mark giggles and stumbles across the room just to sit next to Taeil. The spot next to Donghyuck is left empty, as Jungwoo and Dongyoung decided to get more drinks for the group. 

Donghyuck observed the group quietly, sipping his beer and chuckling at Yuta's story every now and then. Johnny and Yuta were telling a joint story of what happened in one of their classes, but at this point Johnny just ends up laughing before he finishes a sentence. Taeyong looks at them both fondly, while he gently plays with Mark's hair, listening to both of his friends slur over their words to tell a mildly entertaining story. Taeil is cuddled by both Mark and Taeyong, but he doesn't seem to mind and instead immerses himself in Johnny and Yuta's story. 

Donghyuck gets startled when someone suddenly sits very closely to him. "Hey, sorry to startle you," Jaehyun said, with a smile that says he _isn't_ sorry at all. "S'fine," Donghyuck says. "So, is Mark generally _that_ clingy and protective of you?" Jaehyun asks, trying to initiate a conversation with Donghyuck. Jaehyun was definitely intrigued by the freshman. Donghyuck's been here for a little over thirty minutes and he's pretty sure that everyone would start talking fondly about him. "Hmm, not really. Usually I'm the clingy one out of the friendship and he would avoid skinship in public, but a drunk Mark is definitely another story," Donghyuck says, chuckling as he says the last part. "Are you guys... dating?" Jaehyun asks, out of curiosity, Donghyuck thinks. "No, not really. Mark-hyung and I would never date and I mean it. We've gotten way beyond the _best friends to lovers_ trope, trust me," He says, and Jaehyun thinks there's more to the story but he doesn't pry. 

Jaehyun and Donghyuck fall into easy conversation. They talk about everything and anything - their majors, their interests, their hobbies and how college has been for the both of them these past few months. Donghyuck thinks they match well. He also sees the amused looks on both Dongyoung and Jungwoo's faces when they return and they find Jaehyun and Donghyuck conversing, in their own little bubble of sorts. 

Donghyuck _isn't_ dumb, he knows Jaehyun probably has some sort of interest in him. He just thinks its easier on his heart to pretend he doesn't. 

Donghyuck and Jaehyun end up talking for the entire night, and at some point they end up discussing what the future holds for each of them. "Honestly, I'm not really sure about what I'll be doing and what I'd be working on. But I think that's fine. I kind of like it that way, I guess; I like the fact that I don't know anything and anything could definitely happen," Donghyuck says, looking Jaehyun straight into his eyes. "Hmm, I guess I'm quite the opposite. I hate not knowing what could happen. And I hate that I don't know anything for sure. But I do like the present, I like what's happening _now_ ," Jaehyun says, a smirk playing on his lips, fully showing his dimples. "But I think I'd like it more if you give me your number," Jaehyun added, shamelessly flirting with the freshman. Now, Donghyuck is what his friends would call, the _epitome of a Confident Gay_ and he's even more competitive. So he leans closer to Jaehyun, staring right at Jaehyun's lips, then looking up to meet Jaehyun's eyes. "Give me your phone then," Donghyuck whispered, his smirk growing wider and wider, before he finally leans back and laughs at Jaehyun's reddening ears. 

"That's unfair, you caught me off guard!" Jaehyun muses, dimples still on full display. "Life rarely is ever fair, _hyung,_ " Donghyuck replies, a hearty laugh shaking his body. 

"With the amount of finesse you showed when you avoided my advances, I was starting to think that you were either uninterested or a panicked gay that just handles gay panic very well," Jaehyun said, before adding "Now, I definitely know it's not the latter." 

"Hyung, if there's anything to know about me, its that I'm rarely ever a panicked gay." 

If anyone from the group _did_ notice what happened between the two, they didn't point it out. _(In fear of a whiny and possessive Mark, of course.)_

  


####  Two. 

  


Its been a week after the party and they decided to stay-in for this Friday, putting on a movie on Netflix that has now been forgotten. Donghyuck doesn't let Mark's embarrassing behavior ever be forgotten and teases him endlessly about how he would apparently rave about the younger when he's not around. Mark doesn't seem to be affected, and just responded with, "Duckie, everything I did while I was drunk was an exaggeration of what I already usually do. I don't understand why you're so shocked by it." Donghyuck looks at him with an expression of boredom and Mark adds "I'm protective of you because I care, Hyuck. I don't ever want you to get hurt. And maybe, I was feeling guilty of not being able to guide you through college as much as I should, hence why my drunk ass thought the best way to make up for that was to cling onto you for dear life." Donghyuck is quite shocked at the revelation because Mark Lee _rarely_ talks about feelings, and here he is, sitting on a couch, spilling his guilty conscience with Donghyuck. 

"Hyung, you know I'm older now right? I don't need to be protected all the time. I'm thankful that you care for me a lot and you know I have the same amount of love and care for you, too. But you don't have to be worried about me, hyung. You shouldn't feel guilty about not being able to guide me or whatever, because that's the point of college right? To figure my shit out on my own?" He says, now recognizing his hyung's worry. "You being in my life is more than enough, hyung. I love you, even when you can't cook for me. I love Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun, even when Yangyang and I want to puke from their weird PDA. I love Yangyang, even when he flirts with anything that breathes. I love you all and it doesn't matter that you're not always with me," Donghyuck says, as serious as he can. He then moves their snacks out of the way and outs his head on Mark's lap, and snuggles into his tummy. 

"I just don't want whatever happened with _him_ to happen again, Duckie," Mark says with a heavy sigh, gently brushing his fingers along Donghyuck's hair. 

Donghyuck looked up to face Mark and looked him straight in the eye and said, "Hyungie, whatever happened with _him_ is no one's fault but his. It will never happen again, because I know things now. I've learned from it." 

Mark kisses Donghyuck's forehead and then leads them back to the movie. 

"By the way, don't think I haven't known that you and Jaehyun-hyung have been texting all week, Hyuck. And someone even told me Jaehyun-hyung has been smitten of you, since the party," Mark smirks and teases the younger. 

"Well shit, kind of hoped you wouldn't find out that I'm flirting with your Greek god of a friend, Markles," Donghyuck replied, rolling his eyes.

"Just so you know, he's a really good guy. And a confident gay too," Mark mused, and Donghyuck snickered.

"So, the fact that he became a panicked gay around you, means quite a _lot_ , Hyuckie," Mark added.

"Or maybe I'm just that good, hyungie," Donghyuck responded. "Somehow, I don't doubt the possibility of that, Hyuck," Mark chuckled. 

Donghyuck's phone screen lit up the dark living room as it received a message from Jaehyun. Donghyuck typed a quick reply and Mark laughed. "You saved his name just as 'Jaehyun-hyung'? That's quite cold, Hyuck," Mark said in between laughs. Donghyuck sat up, and immediately his eyes were on Mark. Donghyuck rolled his eyes and said, "I met him a week ago, he's only _a friendly hyung_ as of the moment."

Mark laughed loudly before asking, "Damn, Hyuck, friendzoning the poor dude already?"

"No hyung, I did say _as of the moment,_ plus, its not like i bro-zoned him. That's worse." 

Donghyuck's phone flashes again, and this time, Donghyuck responds to the message with a very wide smile on his face. 

Mark _did_ kind of see that Jaehyun asked Donghyuck out for coffee the next day, over text. And Mark _did_ kind of feel very guilty for snooping, but all the guilt was replaced by a fondness for his best friend, a certain soft happiness for the younger man on his lap, who's finally found someone who could take care of him and protect him as much as Mark does. _(But Mark doesn't say anything, in fear of what his best friend would do if he caught him snooping.)_

  


####  Three. 

  


"Jaehyun-hyungie, move," Donghyuck whined, as he woke up with Jaehyun's _big_ arms wrapped tightly around him. Jaehyun mumbles incoherently but doesn't budge, instead tightening his grip on the younger even more. 

"Hyung, I need to get up and make breakfast now, I'm really hungry," Donghyuck whines again, an automatic pout forming on his lips. Jaehyun looks opens his eyes slowly, adjusting to the light, and looks at him. Jaehyun smiles at him with a look of pure adoration, and kisses his pout away.

"Okay, Hyuckie, let's get up now," Jaehyun says, in an incredibly deep and husky voice that Donghyuck kind of forgot why he was living in this world. He zones out for a moment, before he joins his boyfriend in stretching and getting out of bed. 

It was an oddly domestic sight, Donghyuck admits. He's been with Jaehyun for three months now, and no one else knows besides Mark, who's been there for the both of them since the first date (and has given Jaehyun the mandatory "iIf you hurt him, I'll kick you in the balls" speech after the second), Yangyang, who after he said this replied to him with a bold _"Cool! Now we've both got tall hunks for boyfriends,"_ with a shit-eating grin that made him choke on water, and of course, Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin, who all let out words of happiness since Donghyuck can no longer complain about being single in their group of friends. And of course, the older hyungs they hang out with found out about the relationship, too - safe to say that Johnny, Dongyoung and Jungwoo gave Jaehyun a mildly threatening speech about hurting their _Hyuckie_ before they gave their blessing. So basically, only the people close to them knew. Both Donghyuck were fairly popular in the campus - with Jaehyun being the _campus cutie_ and Donghyuck being the guy that everyone loves and adores, they truly were popular. But they never really felt the need to expose their relationship on campus, both quite private with their displays of affection. Doesn't stop Donghyuck from clinging to other friends, though. 

"Hyuck?" Jaehyun calls out to him, breaking him away from his thoughts. "Hmm?" He responds, looking towards Jaehyun. "You said you were hungry, right? Why don't we just go out for breakfast, babe?" He asked, looking for some decent clothes to change into. "Hyung, if you know anything about me, its that I'm _broke_ ," Donghyuck responds. "I'm paying for you, Hyuckie. We split the bill last time, I just wanna treat you, okay?" Jaehyun says gently, with a smile. Donghyuck just nods, and gives him a sound of affirmation, before standing up and looking for clothes, too. 

They end up walking hand-in-hand to a diner near campus. It was a popular diner for students who wanted a greasy breakfast to cure their hangovers from the night before, Donghyuck thinks. They entered the diner hands still intertwined, and they notice a few other people they know from college. They both waved to various people, not really noticing the _blatant_ hand-holding that was happening. Students were glancing towards them as they ordered, and suddenly Donghyuck felt self-conscious. Then, Donghyuck realized _why_ some students were staring. They were holding hands. Donghyuck didn't want to shock his boyfriend, so he squeezed his hand and whispered a soft "Jaehyunnie," to grab his attention. "People are staring," Donghyuck says, and squeezes Jaehyun's hand so he gets the message. Donghyuck didn't really know whether or not Jaehyun cared about the entire student body knowing, but he wouldn't mind it, he thinks. Maybe it'll tone down the amount of advances his boyfriend gets. "Let them stare," Jaehyun says, as they walk to an unoccupied table, an affirmation to Donghyuck that he indeed, _doesn't_ mind. "They're probably staring because of how gorgeous you are in the morning," Jaehyun says, a smirk plastered all over his beautiful face. Donghyuck snickers and sips on his orange juice, looking up towards Jaehyun with his bright eyes, "Hyungie, I'm gorgeous all day. I like to think I'm especially gorgeous at _night_." Jaehyun tries to maintain the smug look on his face but fails quite adorably, considering his ears are reddening quickly.

Donghyuck laughs at his boyfriend and decides to give his poor boyfriend a break.

"Hyuck, if you keep saying things like that, it'll end up breaking me. You know that right?" Jaehyun asks, an obvious blush adorning his face. 

"You know, Mark-hyung told me you were a _confident gay_ , I find that quite hard to believe," Donghyuck wonders aloud. 

"Hyuck, has anyone ever been a confident gay around you?" Jaehyun asks. "Hmm, not really." Donghyuck answers. 

"It's cause you're _you_ , babe. I doubt anybody could be a confident gay when it comes to you."

Jaehyun knows he's whipped. He really does. And after that day, if anyone dared to flirt with Jaehyun, Donghyuck would swoop in to charm Jaehyun out of the advances. If anyone dared to flirt with Donghyuck however, Jaehyun would quite literally just cling onto him until the other person got the message. Everyone knows that they're together now. _( And no one ever tries to flirt with Donghyuck or Jaehyun anymore, in fear of what would become of them after the advances.)_

  


####  Four. 

  


"Hyung?" Donghyuck calls out, seeing a shaking figure seated on his couch in the dark. It definitely wasn't Mark, since Mark was on a school-funded trip and he doesn't think it could be Renjun, Jaemin or Jeno cause they would have texted. It wasn't Yangyang either, though Yangyang knew his passcode, because Yangyang was definitely not _that_ big. "Jaehyun-hyung? Is that you?" Donghyuck asks again. He turns the light on and that confirms his suspicions, though Jaehyun was still turned away from him. Donghyuck heard silent sobs and he quickly took of his shoes and laid his bag on the kitchen counter. Donghyuck gently sat next to Jaehyun and started to rub his back. 

"Hyuckie, baby," Jaehyun croaks out in the smallest voice Donghyuck has ever heard. Jaehyun moves towards him and engulfs him in a tight hug. Donghyuck returns the hug and holds the sobbing Jaehyun tightly. 

He's never seen Jaehyun this vulnerable at all. And everything about the situation tugs at his heartstrings. 

"You wanna talk about it, baby?" Donghyuck softly asks Jaehyun. 

"Yeah, I just - I didn't know where else to go. Everything's been stressing me out lately. I failed a major exam on one of my classes and I can't afford to fail that class. I got scolded at by my boss at work today because I couldn't think clearly because I failed, and I just have so much to do and I don't think I can handle this anymore, " Jaehyun lets all of it out in one breath and sobs even harder into Donghyuck."Plus, I haven't seen you in a while and I just miss you a lot and I feel like I'm such a shitty boyfriend because I can't take you out a lot and we haven't been able to even breathe in the same room for the past week and I just wanted to see you, _baby._ " 

Donghyuck feels his heart break at the sounds of Jaehyun's sobs, and he puts his hands to Jaehyun's face ang gently wipes his tears away. He gently moves Jaehyun's face so that Jaehyun would see him, and he says, "Jaehyun-hyung, you are the best boyfriend I could ever ask for. Sure, maybe we haven't spent time together recently, but it isn't like you've completely ghosted me. You text me every hour asking about my day and telling me about yours and even try to call me every night to make sure I'm okay. Secondly, the failed exam? Look, hyung, I won't bullshit you and tell you it'll be fine. But you're not gonna fail that class, hyung, there are still other submissions that can boost your grade, hyung. Maybe a low grade for that class, sure, but not a failing mark. Third, the job thing. Everyone has off-days, baby, and that's fine. The next time you go to work, you just do your damn best to recover from that scolding. That's how jobs work, right? Fourth, hyung you'll be able to handle everything life throws at you. You're you, hyung. When has Jaehyun ever let anything fuck over his life? Never, hyung! But even when you feel like you can't, you'll always have me, baby. I'm always here for you." 

Jaehyun's eyes softened, and Donghyuck stared at him with the same find expression. Jaehyun kissed him softly and gingerly, different from all the other kisses they've shared. This was filled with _love._

Donghyuck learned early from the relationship that Jaehyun's love language is way different from his - when he's always been easily able to say "i love you" to his friends, Jaehyun hasn't. Donghyuck has been scared of the _L-word_ around Jaehyun, since Donghyuck doesn't want to scare him off. So when Jaehyun stopped kissing him and rest his forehead on his, looking at him with the most loving gaze he's ever felt, Donghyuck's heart went all over the place. 

When Jaehyun said "I love you," he meant it with his entire heart, and tears started to roll down his face again. This time, out of pure joy. "I love you so, so, so much, " Jaehyun said, accompanying each _so_ with a kiss to Donghyuck's lips.

Donghyuck looks at him in awe, before saying "I love you so, so, so much, too." Donghyuck peppers Jaehyun's face with kisses and cuddles into him as if his life depended on it. 

If they decided to skip classes the next morning because they wanted to rest and take a breather, then their friends ensured to take notes of their lectures to send to them. _(In fear of being the hindrance to their friends' happiness and wellbeing, they think.)_

  


####  Five. 

  


"Jaehyun-hyung, I will literally slap you!" Mark exclaims, growing frustrated with Jaehyun's anxieties about Mark's best friend. "Hyung, he's literally so in love with you, how could he even say no?" Mark asks.

"You never know Mark! What if he feels like I'm not good enough for him? God knows I'm not. What if suddenly he realizes he's actually into girls? What if-" Jaehyun rambles and Mark finally intervenes, "Hyung, do you even hear yourself? You're worried about Hyuck being _straight_ after you've been in a seven-year relationship?" Mark rolls his eyes. 

"Hyung, I know Hyuckie better than I know myself and I know for a fact that he's as whipped for you as you are for him. He would _die_ for you, hyung. And I've told him multiple times that it was concerning, but he always shrugged me off and told me he pitied me for not being able to love someone as much as he loves you," Mark said, and Jaehyun chuckles. "That definitely sounds like my Hyuckie," he says fondly. 

"Hyung, as Duckie's favorite man on earth, I give you my blessing, and I'm willing to share the title of being his favorite man on earth," Mark says, with the biggest smile on his face. Jaehyun couldn't help but hug the younger man tightly. "Thank you, Mark" Jaehyun says. "It means a lot to me, that you're allowing me to be with _your_ Duckie." 

Mark leaves Jaehyun and Donghyuck's shared apartment after he hypes Jaehyun up for the last time, going over all the details again. Jaehyun wanted the proposal to be simple and intimate - they haven't really been fans of extravagant surprises anyway. He figured he'd settle for making Donghyuck's favorite home-cooked meal, drinking wine and just looking at the city skyline from their penthouse. He bought some roses to put on a vase, some rose petals for decoration, and lit some candles to add to the overall vibe. He had bought a sun plushie to give to Donghyuck, the boy who embodied the sun, and more importantly the _sun_ of his life. 

Donghyuck is surprised when he sees his boyfriend cooking in the kitchen when he arrives. Even more surprised, to see the decorations and to see that his boyfriend is all dressed up in a white button-up tucked into black slacks. "What's the occasion, baby?" Donghyuck asks, and Jaehyun looks up from what he's doing and reaches over to kiss him. "Hmm, nothing, just wanted a date night in our home," Jaehyun replied, in a cheeky tone that was enough to make Donghyuck suspicious. "Go change into something for dinner, just to add to the vibe," Jaehyun said with a side-smile, wiggling his eyebrows. "To add to the vibe, he says. What are we, in college?" Donghyuck scoffs, before walking towards their room and changing into a suitable outfit. Donghyuck decided that a pair of black slacks and a tucked black, silk, button-up would have to do. 

When Donghyuck went back to the dining room, Jaehyun looked at him from head to toe, before a wide smile graced his heavenly features. 

"You look good, baby," Jaehyun says. "Let's go eat, I made your favorite," He smiles and gestures towarfs the table. Jaehyun couldn't help but feel nervous, but seeing the love of his life smiling at him as if nothing else mattered, reminded him of why he shouldn't be nervous at all. 

They ate dinner and fell into conversation easily. They talked about their weeks and what they've been doing. Conversation always came naturally to Donghyuck and Jaehyun, that much is clear from their first meeting. They never run out of things to say and things to talk about. Everything is just easy for them to talk about, Jaehyun thinks. Then, Jaehyun suddenly brings up the early stages of their relationship. Donghyuck groaned at the thought, but laughed quickly afterwards. 

They talked about their first encounter. How Jaehyun was so forward and direct with showing interest in Donghyuck. Jaehyun told him that he just went for it, because Donghyuck was too damn gorgeous, sweet and kind, and he's got everybody wrapped around his finger. 

Jaehyun reminds Donghyuck about their first week of texting and conversing with each other. Donghyuck revealed the conversation he had with Mark before Jaehyun asked him on a date over text. Jaehyun couldn't help but remember the conversation he had with Mark a few hours ago, Mark's blessing suddenly feels more genuine and caring than it has been before, and he wants to thank Mark for the rest of his life for taking care of the love of his life, when he couldn't. 

Donghyuck reminds Jaehyun of the time they first revealed their relationship around the campus. How everybody for stared for the first few days, simply because everyone knew that they were, indeed, a power couple. Jaehyun insists that they still are. 

Then, Jaehyun recalls the fond memory of their first exchange of "i love you's" and reminds Donghyuck about it. Donghyuck laughs as he recalls his thought process when he opened the door, finding an intruder sobbing, before he made the intelligent choice of turning the lights on to see said _intruder_. Jaehyun laughs with him. 

Jaehyun and Donghyuck move to the couch, appreciating the night sky in the comfort of their apartment, over a glass of wine. Donghyuck lets out a sigh of fulfillment, and cuddles closer into Jaehyun. Jaehyun wraps his arm around Donghyuck's side tightly, and kisses him lightly at the top of his head.

Jaehyun knew that this was _it._ Jaehyun reached for the box in his pocket, and he sat up straight, urging Donghyuck to face him. 

Donghyuck was momentarily confused at the loss of Jaehyun's body heat, but when he sat up straight and saw the box, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. 

"Donghyuck, remember when we first met and I say I hated the future because I didn't like the fact that I didn't know anything?" Jaehyun asked, a smile plastered on his face, tears starting to well up in his eyes. Jaehyun reached for his hands and squeezed them, not letting go. Donghyuck nodded, no longer trusting his voice as tears were starting to gather in his eyes, too. 

"Well, I still don't know what the future holds for me, but there's one thing I'm sure of," Jaehyun gently said, kissing Donghyuck's knuckles for good measure. "I wouldn't want a future without you, Lee Donghyuck. I may not know everything, I know one thing - and that's the fact that I want to marry you and spend my future with you," Jaehyun says, his eyes looking directly into Donghyuck's. 

"If you'll want me in yours, of course," Jaehyun finishes with a final kiss to the forehead. 

"Oh my fucking god, Jung Jaehyun. Yes! I'm keeping you in my life forever! No fucking takebacks, you shithead!" Donghyuck shrieks, while tears run down his face. Donghyuck kisses Jaehyun and Jaehyun slips the ring into Donghyuck's fingers. 

"I love you so fucking much, Donghyuck," Jaehyun says, his dimpled smile melting Donghyuck' heart, eyes glazed with tears of joy. "I love you so fucking much, too, Jaehyunnie-hyung. I hope you're crying out of joy, and not because you've only know realized that you can no longer escape me," Donghyuck teases. 

"I can't believe I fell in love with an angel who can say yes to my proposal and insult me in the same breath," Jaehyun murmured, before kissing Donghyuck again. 

They don't know what's going to happen in the next part of their lives. But that's fine, they have each other anyway. _(And when Mark calls them immediately the next morning for details, Mark cries and they immediately invite Mark over in fear of having to deal another case of Mark being overprotective and extremely clingy with his childhood best friend and Jaehyun's love of his life, Donghyuck.)_

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from a lyric in a song called Wildflower by 5sos, its been stuck on my head for quite a while now


End file.
